diablofandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Diablo wiki:Modèles
Il y a beaucoup de modèles utilisés sur et sont seulement des sous-ensemble, représentant les plus important les plus utilisés. Si vous pensez qu'un modèle appartient à cette page, n'héstiez pas à l'ajouter. * Catégorie:Modèles liste tous les modèles du wiki, catégorisés en diverses sous-catégories. * L'espace des modèles dispose de tous les modèles, mais non triés. Que sont les modèles? Les modèles Wiki fournissent une manière d'insérer le même contenu dans plusieurs pages (ou la même). Cela permet d'éviter de dupliquer le même texte encore et encore, et aussi d'améliorer la cohérence. Les modèles sont généralement affichés avec le format nécessaires pour les utiliser (i.e. ). Cliquer sur le nom du modèle vous emmène sur la page du modèle, où vous pouvez voir à quoi il ressemble et comment vous pouvez l'utiliser. Des instructions détaillées sur l'utilisation de chaque modèle peuvent se trouver sur la page du modèle , ou sur la page de discussion. Modèles de gestion des articles Nommer un article à la suppression * Ajouter ceci à un article pour le nommer comme article à supprimer. Il sera ajouter à la Catégorie:Candidats à la suppresion. Articles homonymes * Si vous avez plusieurs articles avec un nom identique ou similaire, vous devriez créer une page "homonymie" sur le nom principal de l'article, avec les articles soulignés par une note entre parenthèses. Par exemple: : Diablo <-- Page d'homonymie, liés avec: :: Diablo (jeu vidéo) :: Diablo (Démon) * Utilisez marques une page comme page homonyme en ajoutant une bannière et la catégorisant dans Catégorie:Homonymie. Ajoutez des liens vers les articles sous la bannière. Ebauche * Quand une page a trop peu ou pas d'information utile, alors elle comme une énbauche. Ce modèle l'inclura dans Catégorie:Ebauche, et est utilisé pour indiquer quel article doivent être développer. Modèles de catégorie Modèle catégorie générale * Ceci peut être ajouté aux catégories pour ajouter des details de catégorisation général. Le modèle : modèlecatégorie * Ceci peut être ajouté à n'importe quelle catégorie de modèle lié, pour lister des modèles spécifique de détails de catégorisation (ceux-ci sont différent de ceux des pages normales). Les émoticônes Vous pouver utiliser ces emoticônes Image:Smiley.gif|' ' Image:Tonguesmiley.gif|' ' Les modèles généraux Clear , plus et * Ce modèle est utilisé pour réduire la quantité de code non-wiki utilisé dans les pages, remplaçant le code . Son utilisation est à éviter. * Vous pouvez utiliser au lieu des balises HTML qui suppriment les espaces entre les objets comme les images et les tables. Ce modèle permet donc d'éviter de perdre des espaces voulu. * Vous pouvez aussi utiliser ou pour terminer les espaces flottant à droite ou à gauche. For * Utilisez en haut de la page pour un simple modèle "pour x voir y". Article principal * Utilisez au début d'un section pour un lien vers l'article principal. Boîte de navigation * Une simple boîte de navigation à utiliser à la fin des articles. Table des matière alignée à droite * Ce modèle affiche la table des matières (toc) sur la droite. A utiliser si nécessaire. Bac à sable * Un modèle qui mène vers les pages du Projet:Bac à sable. M pour modèle * This template allows you to show example template code (with a link to the templates) without using the template itself. It is used extensively on this page. Catégory:Modèles